slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-89.71.247.67-20130919174758
Jadłam i jadłam tą jajecznicę i coraz bardziej miałam ochotę przywalić tym telerzem Emmie w twarz.Mogłam znieść fakt,że jest dziewczyną Lysandra,mogłam znieść fakt,że on ją kocha.Ale nikt powtarzam NIKT NIE MA PRAWA MÓWIĆ MI ILE MAM JEŚĆ I ŻE PRZYTYJE!Coraz bardziej wkurzona przeskakiwałam pilotem z kanału na kanał.W końcu zatrzymałam się na reklamie kosiarki i pomyślałam,że mogła bym ją taką kosiarką przejechać. K:Długo masz zamiar jeszcze tutaj siedzieć i warczeć pod nosem?-usiadł koło mnie. J:Tak.-odpowiedziałam krótko.-Tak w sumie to powinnam cię zabić za to,że ją tu wpuściłeś.-dodałam po chwili. K:Miałem plan zatrzasnąć jej drzwi przed nosem ale wiesz w drzwiach Lysander puścił ją pierwszą.-prychnął. J:Cholerny gentelman.-warknęłam wstając i kierując się do kuchni.-Taka mała zmiana tematu,co masz zamiar dzisiaj robić.-odwróciłam się do niego. K:Nie wiem może pójdę na spacer z Demonem,a potem zapewne będę siedział przed telewizorem z piwem.Dzień jak codzień.-odparł uśmiechając się lekko. J:Okej.Masz jakieś zastrzeżenia o której wróce?-zaśmiałam się i włożyłam naczynia do zmywarki. K:Jeżeli mówisz prawdę i będziesz tylko z Alexym to wróć nawet po 23.Ale jeżeli będziesz jeszcze z Arminem to z zegarkiem w ręku masz być w domu o 19.00 i nawet minuty spóźnienia. Nie będzie cię jakiś gracz w sklepach obmacywał.-skrzywił się lekko. J:Marudzisz.-zrobiłam mine zbitego psa i usiadłam koło niego.-Będę tylko z Alexym,więc nie masz co się martwić.-potargałam go po włosach. K:Ej no bo mi zniszczysz fryzurę!-chwycił poduszkę i mi nią przyłożył. J:Księżniczka ma zniszczoną fryzurę to straszne!-chwyciłam drugą poduszkę i oddałam mu nią.-A masz!Nie bije się kobiet! K:A uderzyłem jakąś?-zaczął rechotać i dostał z całej siły poduszką w głowę.-Oj no dobra żartowałem. J:No ja myślę.-pogroziłam mu palcem. Usiedliśmy z powrotem na kanapie i włączyliśmy Rozmowy w Toku.Był bardzo interesujący odcinek na temat zazdrości w związku.Niektóre problemy były tak głupie,że przez pół programu turlaliśmy się ze śmiechu na podłodze.W końcu zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.Pozbierałam się z podłogi i poszłam otworzyć drzwi.W drzwiach stał Alexy który na mój widok lekko się przestraszył. J:Hej Alexy.Coś nie tak?-spytałam rozbawiona patrzać na jego minę. A:Cześć.Nie nic wszystko okej.Tylko chyba zapomniałaś się przebrać..-spojrzał na mnie zmieszany.No tak zapomniałam się przebrać po bitwie na puduszki i turlaniu się po ziemi.Mogłam wyglądać na troszkę brudną i wygniecioną. J:Jakieś dwie godziny temu wyglądałam całkiem normalnie.-zaśmiałam się.-Wejdź,Kastiel jest w salonie.Poczekaj na mnie ja idę się przebrać. A:Jasne.-wyszczerzył się do mnie. Pobiegłam szybko na górę.Zrzuciłam z siebie wygniecione,brudne ciuchy i włożyłam krótką niebieską spódniczkę,białą bluzkę na ramiączkach,czarną kurtkę i czarne trampki.Pszeczesałam jeszcze na szybko włosy szczotką i poprawiłam makijaż.Weszłam na schody i usłyszałam chichot Alexego.Jak ninja zeszłam na dół i zamarłam.Alexy w rumieńcem na twrzy przytulał się do Kastiela.Otworzyłam usta ze ździwienia.Zapewne wyglądałam jak ryba albo coś w tym guście. J:Emm co wy robicie?-spytałam dalej w szoku. A/K-NIC!-i od razu odsunęli się od siebie na stosowną odległość. J:Umówmy się,że nic nie widziałam.. A:Taa,to my już lecimy do jutra w szkole.-pomachał Kastielowi i chwycił mnie za rękę wyciągając z domu. Szliśmy chodnikiem nie odzywając się do siebie.Miałam ochotę zadać mu tyle pytań.Ale każde było niestosowne i narażające mnie na gniew Kastiela jeśli by się dowiedział.Westchnęłam cicho,niebieskowłosy od razu odwrócił się w moją stronę.Był cały blady i wyglądał jakby było mu głupio. J:Słuchaj Alexy,powiedź mi czy ty i.. A:Nie wiem.-przerwał mi i blado się uśmiechnął. J:Jak to nie wiesz?-stanęłam i wyczekiwałam na jego odpowiedź. A:Kastiel miał już dużo dziewczyn,a ja jak sama widzisz nią nie jestem.-odparł smutny i gapił się w ziemię. J:No ale to w salonie...Do jasnej cholery to nie był przyjacielski uścisk!-podeszłam do niego i schyliłam się tak by widzieć jego twarz. A:Twojego kuzyna obchodzi jeszcze jego reputacja.Niby coś do mnie czuje ale...-przerwał i chyba nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć. J:Koniec.Pogadam z nim dzisiaj.Powiem ci wszystko co uda mi się z niego wyciągnąć.-wyszczerzyłam się do niego. A:Nie musisz. J:Ale chcę! A:Jak chcesz.-odparł zrezygnowany.Widział,ze nie ma się co ze mną kłócić. J:No to idziemy.-pociągnęłam go za ręke w strochę galeri handlowej. Chodziliśmy po slepach całymi godzinami.Rozmawialiśmy o różnych głupotach,zapominając o wcześniejszej niezręcznej sytuacji.Przechodząc koło jednego ze sklepów zauważyłam śliczną jaskrawo pomarańczową spódniczkę.Niestety jej cena wyrwałą mnie ze świata tęczy i innych pierdół.Alexy stanął za mną i dłuższą chwilę przypatrywał się cenie. A:Idź ją przymież.Jak będzie pasować to ci ją kupię.-odparł radośnie i wepchnął mnie do sklepu. J:Nie będziesz wydawać na mnie pieniędzy!-stanęłam na środku sklepu ze skrzyżowanymi rękami. A:Ale chcę!Zachowuje się identycznie jak ty.-zachichotał i wepchnął mnie tym razem do przymieżalni razem ze spódniczką. Wyglądała idealnie.Wpadłam w samozachwyt.Mało rzeczy kiedykolwiek wyglądało na mnie tak dorze jak to cudeńko.Wyszłam z przymieżalni i pokazałam się chłopakowi. A:Wyglądasz pięknie.Bierzemy ją!-zapiszczał. J:Dzięki.-usmiechnęłam się lekko. Zapłaciliśmy w kasie za zakupy(po drodze jeszcze Alexy znalazł dwie sukienki i uparł się,że je kupi dla mnie)i ruszyliśmy do wyjścia z galerii.Będąc na dworzu kupiliśmy po hot dogu i skierowaliśmy się w kierunku mojego domu.Droga była dość bolesna bo przez nadmiar toreb co chwilę się wywracałam.Taka niezdara ze mnie.Gdy byliśmy już pod drzwiamy uścisnęłam go niezdarnie i wyszczerzyłam się szeroko co miało oznaczać :Nic się nie martw wszystko załatwie.Otworzyłam z hukiem drzwi i wrzuciłam wszystkie torby do środka.Ze swojego pokoju u góry wyłoniła się burza czerwonych ognistych włosów. K:Cały sklep wykupiłaś?-zaśmiał się. J:Nie cały, tym razem tylko połowę.-powiedziałam i zaczęłam wchodzić po schodach z wszystkimi pakunkami. Będąc u góry przebrałam się w luźny dres i jakąś starą rozciągniętą bluzkę.Poszłam do łazienki i zmyłam makijaż.W głowie układając sobie scenariusz rozmowy z rodzinnym buntownikiem.Powlutku skierowałam się w stronę jego pokoju.Jak debil stałam tam jeszcze z jakieś dziesięć minut czekając chyba na olśnienie boskie.Niestety nic takiego się nie stało więc zapukałam do drzwi.Po chwili usłyszałam jęknięcie Kastiela przy wstawaniu i chrobot zamka.Menda zamykał się na klucz,więc nocna napaść na niego z zamiarem uduszenia nie wchodziła w grę. K:Stało się coś?-zapytał przecierając oczy. J:Chcę z tobą pogadać. K:Już chyba wiem nawet o czym.-skrzywił się ale wpuścił mnie do pokoju.Weszłam i usiadłam na dywanie opierając się o szafę. J:Posłuchaj mam kilka pytań.Tylko mnie nie zjedź jak ci je zadam.-uprzedziłam go uprzejmnie jak to mam w zwyczaju. K:Jedziesz.-mruknął. J:No to powiedź mi czy ty coś czujesz do Alexego?-zapytałam ostrożnie patrzać sie na jego reakcję. K:No widzisz,-westchnął,chyba zbiera mu się na dłuższą wypowiedź.-już dawno miałam ci powiedzieć,że jestem gejem.-schował twarz w dłoniach. J:Nie przeszkadza mi to,ale nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. K:No czuje właśnie o to chodzi,że czuje.-powiedział ze smutkiem.-Ale i tak się tego nie dowie ani on ani nikt inny oprócz ciebie.Nie mogę stracić reputacji. J:Nie stracisz jej.Jego ludzie przyjęli z entuzjazmem i ciebie też przyjmą.Mamy XXI wiekogranij się.W sumie to niektóre dziewczyny przestaną cię nienawidzić za to,że dałeś im kosza. K:W sumie racja,pomyśle nad tym ale nieczego nie obiecuje. J:Rozumiem.Nie zmuszam cię,zrobisz jak zechcesz.Tylko naprawdę zastanów się nad tym.-uśmiechnęłam się lekko,wstałam i kierowałam się w stronę wyjścia. K:July? J:Tak?-zatrzymałam się w drzwiach i spojrzałam na niego. K:Dziękuje.-uśmiechnął się. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech i zmknełam drzwi.Czułam jakbym zrobiłą coś dobrego.Jej mam zaliczony jakiś dobry uczynek moze w końcu mi zacznie dopisywać szczęście.Z wesołym humorem poszłam spać,zapominając kompletnie o wszystkim. Rozpisałąm się trochę dzisiaj xD Miałam wenę i chęci a pisałyście,ze ostatnia część za krótka więc tu to jakoś zrekompensowałam XD Błagam nie zjedźcie mnie za to,że zrobiłam z Kastiela geja.Taki pomysł mi wpadł w trakcie pisania no i wyszło jak wyszło XD Jeszcze raz dziękuje,że ktokolwiek to czyta :D